The Right Day
by SouthernStars
Summary: When she was completely gone from his view, Troy looked up at the sky and smiled, very much liking the fact that today had been the right day. TxG oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters. **

**A/N: Hmm, what's that? Three one-shots in one day? I have this weird feeling that I'm on fire at the moment! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!**

_**The Right Day**_

_Troy Bolton heard yelling and wanted to murder his sister for waking him up. Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed and began to pick his way through the mess on the floor. Hearing a different voice begin shouting, his eyes widened and he rubbed a hand over his face at the new, female voice that told him whatever the yelling was about; going down there might be a very bad idea. For a moment, he hoped that one of his parents might already be in the dining room to break up the fight and then winced when he heard the yelling begin again. Yanking open his door once he had reached it, he stepped out of room and hunched his shoulders when the yelling became that much louder. Rubbing his eyes, he headed for the stairs and as quickly as he could began to run down the stairs, trying to think of painful ways to kill his little sister for interrupting his much needed sleep. As soon as his feet hit the wooden floorboards, the yelling became louder and he found himself very glad that he didn't have a hangover otherwise the high-pitched screech of his sister's voice might just drive him over the edge. Hearing his sister shriek, Troy honestly wondered how he had not noticed the difference between her voice and that of his ex-girlfriends before he found his way into the dining room and stopped dead. _

_His younger sister, Ashley, stood on one side of the table, her arms folded, a pout that worked on just about everyone on her supposed perfect face as she glared at the other girl, who had been the whole reason Troy had stopped dead. The girl with her hands on the table, her face frustrated and furious, her brown curls fell over one shoulder as she stared at his sister. Troy watched, fascinated as the girl raised a hand and rubbed it over her eyes before lowering itself back onto the table. Raising his eyebrows as he continued to watch, he felt grateful that she had decided not to yell._

_"Ashley, I sent you that information because you needed to read it for the assignment. Not so you could save what Paris Hilton has been doing for the past two months!" She said softly and firmly and Troy had to give it to her for speaking to his sister like that. Not many people could and not many people got away with it. Troy saw straight away that the girl wasn't going to get away with it as Ashley opened her mouth. _

_"And I did freaking read it Miss Perfect! That Paris Hilton stuff was important, so don't go and lecture me about stuff like that when you can't even match two colors together!" Ashley screeched and Troy winced at his own sisters voice, before noticing that the girl who she was yelling at was cringing as well. Seeing his sister opening her mouth again, Troy decided to interrupt. _

_"Ashley, shut up!" Troy finally exclaimed and both girls' heads snapped around to look at him. Ashley glared, while the other girl blushed and averted her gaze from him. Troy frowned at her and then realized that he'd forgotten to put a shirt on. _

_"Who said you could be down here?" Ashley shrieked at her older brother, not even bothering to glance at the girl who had slowly begun to pack up her things. _

_"Who said you could shout when you knew I was going to sleep?" He replied, his blue eyes flicking ever so often to the girl that was hurriedly writing something on a piece of paper. _

_"Oh for God's sake Troy, why don't you just go to bed early like everyone else in this world?" Ashley shouted at him and Troy rolled his eyes, once again glancing at brunette who had finished writing on the paper and was clutching it tightly, her bag slung over her shoulder. _

_"Because I have things to do tonight, something you my sixteen year old sister, can't do." He replied with a smirk and before Ashley could retaliate the girl spoke, this time softly and unsurely._

_"Uh, Ashley? Can you just do these things for the assignment?" She asked and Troy watched in shock as Ashley took the paper, glanced over it briefly before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it back at her. _

_"No nerd, I'm pretty sure you can do it yourself." She said sweetly and Troy watched as the girls eyes closed briefly at the words, before tossing the paper onto the table and slipping past him, to head for the front door. Troy stared at his sister incredulously, wondering when on earth she became the next head cheerleader before following the girl._

_"Hey, hey wait up!" He called when he saw her halfway down the steps of their porch. The girl stopped and turned around to face him, her arms folded tightly across her chest as she looked at him. _

_"What?" She asked quietly, some brown curls falling into her face as she looked at him curiously. _

_"I'm sorry about my sister, she's…" Troy trailed off trying to figure out what to say about his sister. _

_"A bitch?" The girl finished and then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, completely horrified as Troy chuckled._

_"Well, yeah. I'm Troy by the way." He said, offering her his hand. The girl took it with a small giggle. _

_"I know. It's hard to go to East High and not know your name. I'm Gabriella." She took his hand and Troy shook it. A shy grin on her face as he grinned at her, hoping to God that the assignment she and his sister was working on, wasn't due in a very long time. _

As it happened, that first fight between his sister and the girl who had been residing in his mind ever since he had met her, had been the very first one between them and Troy had found that he immensely enjoyed the fact that every time Gabriella and his sister fought, he and Gabriella ended up having long conversations as he walked her home after she had stormed out of the house because Ashley had made yet another mistake with the assignment. He was always prepared for a fight between the two and knew that he might have seemed overly desperate to his friends, especially seeing as Gabriella was two years younger than him and would say yes at the drop of a hat or so he had been told, but as he'd discovered, he'd rather get to know Gabriella first and then ask her out later. Despite the fact that Gabriella Montez was one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen, he had managed to restrain himself from doing anything remotely stupid to her. Because as he'd discovered, Gabriella wasn't the type of girl he was used to dating, she was more…innocent and Troy found that he definitely did like that about her, despite what he'd originally thought. Hearing the bell ring, Troy snapped his notebook shut and picked it up. Standing up, Troy headed out of the classroom and towards his locker.

Taking a route he knew would take him past Gabriella's locker, Troy walked with one hand shoved into his pocket and a small smirk plastered on his face. Rounding the corner that led to Gabriella's locker, Troy frowned when she wasn't there and narrowed his eyes at her locker, he had a feeling that she hadn't been there all day and wondered why. Shrugging, he headed for his locker, his mind on Gabriella's absence as he approached his locker. Opening it, he threw in the notebook and took out his bag. Shutting his locker door, his head fell back when he heard his sister's loud voice and he let out a breath as he turned to face her in all her cheerleading glory.

"What is it Ashley?" He asked ignoring the way two of her friends giggled and focused on his sister, not liking the scheming look on her face.

"I need a lift home," Troy stared at her incredulously and then she continued. "And I need you to drop Cate and Alicia home too." Ashley fluttered her eyelashes at her brother and Troy raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Uh-huh and what do I get out of it?" He asked, folding his arms and turning to look at his sister.

"Um," clearly Ashley hadn't seen the question coming as she glanced at her friends. "You get to drive home three of the most popular sophomores?" She asked and Troy rolled is eyes at the answer.

"Uh, try again sis. I'd rather drive home one of the least popular girls." He said and Ashley snorted at his words.

"Troy, just because you're crushing on Gabriella Montez doesn't mean you can't drive us home." She said and the girls that stood behind her stared at his wide eyed. Troy rolled his eyes at his sister's words.

"And just because you think you can ride home with me doesn't mean you're going to. Find your own way home and don't ask dad, he has training." He said and Ashley's mouth dropped open as Troy turned to walk away. "Oh and don't be late, as I recall you and Brie have an assignment that's due in a couple of weeks and if I'm not correct, you're going to flunk English if you don't finish it." He smirked at Ashley when her mouth dropped open and turned around again to walk away. He let out a chuckle when he heard his sister's high-pitched voice.

"Don't tell Mom or Dad!" God, she was such a predictable person. He really despised the fact that he'd somehow ended up with a sister who couldn't distinguish English from a Math's word equation. She was the only person he knew that could fit so perfectly into the stereotype of a dumb, blonde cheerleader and he had dated quite a few cheerleaders in his time. Sighing, he jumped down the stairs and headed to his car. Yanking the door open, he threw his bag into the passenger seat and started his car. Backing out of the parking lot, Troy stepped on the accelerator and began the drive home, passing his sister walking dejectedly. Rolling his eyes at her figure, he stepped on the accelerator and sped past her.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Troy leaned his head on one of his hands and slowed down for a traffic light, his mind wandering to Gabriella and the fact that she wasn't at school. It just seemed odd to him considering that Gabriella ever rarely missed a day of school, something she'd said to him herself, he grinned slightly as he remembered the look on her face when he asked her if she'd ever skipped. Her retort had been as entertaining as the way her eyes had sparked when she'd informed him that she rarely missed a day of school and as proof had told him the story of how she'd gone to school when she'd had the flu and ended up fainting in the middle of class. It had been quite an entertaining conversation in all actuality, he'd never met anyone so determined to go to school. Still smiling, Troy turned a corner and found himself at his home. Pulling into the driveway and blocking in his sisters car, he killed the engine and got out, leaving his bag in the car, he shut the door and headed up the porch stairs. Hearing a muffled shout, he frowned and opened the door. Hearing another shout and recognizing Ashley's annoying voice, Troy headed for the dining room.

"Ashley, will you please just stop it!" Troy heard Gabriella's tired voice and wondered what was up with her.

"No! I need to get an A on this you stupid nerd, so you being late doesn't help!" Ashley screeched back and Troy winced at his sister's voice, wondering what in the world God had been thinking when he'd given her that particular voice; he'd often concluded that God had either been drunk or really had no pity on anyone else who heard her yell.

Before he could dwell on it any further, his eyes widened when Gabriella half ran out of the dining room and past him, not giving him a second glance. Troy felt his eyes widen even more when he saw a few tearstains on her face and then felt his blood begin to boil when he saw Ashley standing in the dining room doorway, watching Gabriella fumble with the doorknob with a look of disdain on her face. Hearing the door slam, Troy jumped slightly before raising his eyebrows at his sister, who had turned to him and was watching him with the same expression she'd watched Gabriella.

"That has to be the bitchiest thing you have ever done Ash." He said with a shake of his head and Ashley's mouth dropped open as he turned around and ran out the door, hoping to catch Gabriella before she collapsed into tears. Jumping the porch steps, Troy turned right down his street and caught sight of the brunette walking quickly down his street.

"Gabs!" He called and let out a breath of relief when she stopped. Jogging over to her, Troy observed she was desperately wiping at her face and drew the conclusion that she was crying.

"Hey Troy. I didn't think you were going to be home soon," she said when he was close enough and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you didn't. Why weren't you at school?" He asked gently when he got a good look at her face, which confirmed that she had been crying. She moved her shoulders, wrapping her arms around herself as she avoided looking him in the eye.

"Um, I just wasn't." She replied and Troy frowned at the tone of her voice. It sounded so distant and slightly sad, like she wasn't quite with it.

"Okay and are you going to tell me why?" He probed and Gabriella shook her head, letting out a ragged breath as she did so. Troy's frown deepened and he moved closer to her as she turned her attention to her feet.

"No." She said in a small voice and Troy raised his eyebrows at her, before deciding on a different tact.

"Okay, well are you going to tell me why Ashley was shouting at you?" He asked and Gabriella's head snapped up to look at him. When her eyes met his, Troy had to force himself not to jolt at the sadness in them. Instead, he waited as she gathered her thoughts.

"Because I told her I couldn't work today." She said softly as he moved closer and Troy nodded his head, as if in understanding.

"Okay and why can't you work today?" He questioned her, reaching out and taking one of her hands, tugging at it until her arms fell away from her body.

"Because I can't," she snapped at him even as their fingers laced together. Gabriella blew out a breath when all Troy did was look at her. "Sorry, it just wasn't a very good day for your sister to take chunks out of me." She apologized quietly and Troy nodded as he tugged her closer, more interested in exactly why it wasn't a very good day for his sister to take chunks out of her than her apology.

"And when is it ever a good day to deal with Ashley?" He asked jokingly and was rewarded with a small smile.

"I guess." Gabriella agreed, her thumb running over the back of his hand hesitantly. Troy watched her for a moment before speaking.

"Brie, tell me what's wrong." He said gently and Gabriella looked up at him and shrugged again. "Nuh-uh. Seriously, what's wrong? You weren't at school and you stood there and let Ashley tear you down this afternoon, both are very uncharacteristic of you. What's up?" He said and wasn't expected when her eyes filled with tears. Lifting his other arm, Troy slipped it around her shoulders and drew her against him as a tear spilt over.

"I-its today Troy, he died two years ago today and it _hurts_." She whimpered against him and Troy bit his lip when he realized she was talking about her father. Pulling his hand free from hers, Troy wrapped his other arm around her and rubbed her back as she let out a quiet sob.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Brie. It's alright." He whispered into her ear and Gabriella shook her head, before burying her face deeper into his chest.

"N-n-no its not," she stuttered and Troy rubbed her back softly. "I should have called instead of coming to see Ashley." She said and Troy felt slightly relieved when she didn't stutter.

"If that's your way of saying you wanted to avoid me, it wouldn't have worked. I was actually going to come and see you after I'd gone for a run." Troy said with a grin and Gabriella let out a soft giggle.

"No, I was talking about avoiding Ashley. I kind of missed seeing you today." She admitted sheepishly and Troy didn't have to be looking at her to know that she was blushing. He grinned again and let her pull away from his chest, his arms still wrapped loosely around her as she looked up at him.

"You only kind of missed seeing me? I'm hurt Brie, I thought you'd be pining for me." Troy teased and Gabriella shrugged fingering his shirt as he looked down on her.

"Sure and you were pining for me too." She said disbelievingly and Troy refrained from laughing when he saw that she'd taken his teasing seriously.

"Oh I was. Chad commented half-way through the day that I was completely whipped, despite the fact that you aren't my girlfriend." Troy said seriously and Gabriella stared up at him incredulously as Troy simply looked down at her. He could tell she was feeling slightly awkward as she coughed lightly and her grip on his shirt loosened.

"Um, I really should go home. Mom's all alone at home and, uh, I said I wouldn't be long." Troy looked at her in amusement as her eyes darted around, determinedly avoiding looking at him again. Rolling his eyes because he had a feeling she knew exactly what he wanted to do and wasn't entirely sure about it, he let go of her and caught her chin in one hand.

"I think your mom can wait for just a little bit." He said softly, inclining his head towards hers and fighting amusement when she froze. Carefully, he pressed his lips to hers, ignoring her rigidness as he pulled away. He knew it was a quick kiss, very unlike him, but didn't particularly want to push her incase it was too much too fast. He pulled away only slightly and smirked when he felt her lax grip on his shirt tighten.

"C-can you do that again?" She sounded slightly breathless and Troy controlled his smirk from forming into something wider and much more self-satisfied, before he leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her up slightly to get a better angle on her mouth. Her response was hesitant and Troy had a feeling that she wouldn't be so hesitant if it had been any other day, as it was, he felt rather proud of himself for taking her father off her mind so completely. Pulling away again, Troy allowed her to drop to her feet again as she stared up at him breathlessly.

"You'd better go, as you said your mom was waiting and all alone," he said reaching up and tucking a curl behind her ear as she went bright red.

"I guess." She nodded and Troy couldn't help but kiss her again when he saw the confused expression on her face that he found absolutely adorable.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." He said and watched as confusion once again dawned in her eyes.

"What? Why?" She asked, her hands twisting his shirt as he shrugged, still looking down at her.

"Do you really think I'd let my girlfriend walk to school all by herself?" He asked and watched as her eyes widened in shock at his words.

"Whoa, since when am I your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked incredulously, a blush beginning to spread over her cheeks as he moved his shoulders, still finding her confusion incredibly cute.

"Since a couple of minutes ago, you don't really think I'd kiss you just to kiss you, do you? There has to be some sort of side benefit and you being my girlfriend is the side benefit." He said and Gabriella's mouth dropped open even as a giggle escaped her.

"But I didn't agree." She argued and once again Troy shrugged nonchalantly, rubbing his hand up her side absently as he did so.

"So? You're my girlfriend whether you like it or not, get used to it," he said pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as Gabriella clutched him closer.

"I like it a lot, actually," she admitted resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. "I really, really like you Troy." She whispered and Troy leaned down to once again place a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"And I really, really like you Brie." He said softly and Gabriella once again blushed, rolling his eyes at her, Troy ran a hand through her curls before she pulled away completely.

"I really should get home," she said reluctantly and he smiled at her, as her arms wrapped around herself.

"Yeah, I'll be at your place at seven thirty tomorrow morning." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and taking a few steps back towards his house when he saw her nod. He stopped when he heard her call out to him, turning back, she smiled at him.

"Thanks Troy today was the right day to do all this." She said quietly and he grinned at her small voice.

"Your welcome Brie, I was hoping the right day would come around sooner or later." He said with a wink. Gabriella giggled and shook her head, before waving goodbye. He watched as she turned around and headed down the street. When she was completely gone from his view, Troy looked up at the sky and smiled, very much liking the fact that today had been the right day.

**A/N: So, this didn't really turn out the way I'd thought it would. But oh well, anyone like it? Ah yes, really, try not to beg for updates because I'm sort of getting back into the mood to write new chapters and you can't rush my moods!! **


End file.
